This invention relates to a laminar flow connector for conveying blood or other sterile solutions.
Many prior flow connectors have been difficult to sterilize and maintain sterile because the elastic sealing member is directly exposed to the axial passage and therefore comes into direct contact with the fluid being conveyed. Other connectors may provide a sterile coupling but fail to provide a continuous or laminar flow. Some connectors rely strictly on friction and pressure to provide a seal and once in a locked position, they are not easily disengaged. Frequently, connectors are not reusable and must be disposed of after their initial use.